


i don't wanna make it out like it's no big deal

by ladypeaceful



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypeaceful/pseuds/ladypeaceful
Summary: “This is the worst hangover of my life, dude.” Leonie curled into herself with another low groan. “I’m never getting that drunk again.”
Relationships: Leonie Richter/Sara Adamczyk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Druck Open Discord 1st Anniversary Exchange





	i don't wanna make it out like it's no big deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chlouais](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlouais/gifts).



> title from what's it gonna be? by shura! this is set in a preexisting au but from the pov of sara instead of david or matteo bc shes my girllllll

They’re preparing to lock up for the night on a rainy Wednesday evening when Sara hears the ring of the bell that hangs above their front door. She quickly wipes her wet hands on her apron and heads out of the kitchen, expecting to see Matteo there, drying his feet on the mat as he yells out a greeting to her and Leonie.

She’s not prepared for David to be the one on the threshold, shaking his wet umbrella over the mat to stop it from dripping everywhere, and giving her a rather sheepish smile once he spots her.

“God, where the hell have you _been_?” She runs over to throw her arms around him. “We missed you, dork.”

“Has it been that long?” David at least has the decency to sound abashed, but it’s not enough to stop Sara from giving him a slight shove and a rueful glare.

“Is that David?” Leonie shouts from the back room.

“Hi, Leonie,” David calls back.

“About fucking time.” She emerges with a load of newly clean tablecloths in her arms. “God, you would _not_ believe the number of times Matteo has been over here in the past two weeks, asking about you.”

David does a double take, eyes widening. “Me?”

“You.” Leonie shakes her head at him, her expression a confusing mixture of annoyance and relief. “Ever since we passed on that drawing of yours to him, he’s been a little… obsessed.”

“I wouldn’t say _obsessed_ , I mean—he’s just a bit, you know…” Sara trails off, pressing her lips into a line that indicates worry.

“Hopelessly in love,” Leonie supplies helpfully.

“Yeah, you could put it that way,” Sara concedes awkwardly.

As if his legs have suddenly become jelly, David collapses into the nearest chair and buries his face in his hands.

“I’ve messed it all up. I had something really, really good, and I just… did what I do best, and I ran away from it. And I have no idea where I’m going from here.”

Sara exchanges a look with Leonie, who nods.

“Okay, sweetie, listen,” Sara says, laying a gentle hand on David’s shoulder. “I’m going to make some tea, and Leonie and I are going to tell you how we got together.”

\--

“This is the worst hangover of my _life_ , dude.” Leonie curled into herself with another low groan. “I’m never getting that drunk again.”

“Okay, but look on the bright side. Jonas texted me an hour ago that you wrote his number on Hanna’s arm, and now it looks like they might actually be going on a date.”

“Fuck, did I really do that? Ugh, tequila does make me go all matchmaker-y.”

“Do you remember what happened after that?” Sara asked quietly.

“Sara, I don’t even know how I got into my bed last night.”

“That’s actually a very funny story that I’m going to save for when you’ve had some coffee and painkillers.”

“You take such good care of me.”

“I try.”

_“Leonie, what the fuck are you doing up there? Get back down before you fall and break every bone in your body.”_

_“I’m stargazing, Saraaaaa. It’s so nice. Come and join me.”_

_“Leonie, I’m serious.”_

_“So am I!”_

_“I’m gonna regret this,” Sara muttered to herself as she clambered out of the window and hoisted herself onto the roof. “It’s freezing and you’re insane.”_

_“Just shut up and cuddle with me,” Leonie insisted._

_Sara was always weak for Leonie when she was inebriated and clingy like this. Her best friend, tiny as she was, almost never failed to get her way. So when Leonie nestled herself in the crook of Sara’s arm, they lay there for several very cold minutes in a silence that Sara didn’t want to break. A silence that let her pretend this was more than just two friends cuddling. More than wishful thinking._

_And then, Leonie asked the last thing that Sara expected her to ask._

_“Why don’t you ever make out with me at parties?”_

_Sara was too stunned to answer. So Leonie kept going._

_“I always try to kiss you but you never let me. I just wanna know why.”_

_She had to make a split-second decision whether to lie or tell the truth. Or, as it turned out, she could do neither._

_“Leonie, I think we should go back inside and get you in bed.”_

_“Stop fucking avoiding the question, Sara. Just tell me why.”_

_Sara bit her lip. Leonie shifted so that she was looking directly at Sara now, her eyes shining._

_“I don’t want to kiss you while you’re drunk.”_

_“But why?”_

_“Because it wouldn’t be fair.”_

_“What does that even mean?”_

_“It means it wouldn’t be fair, Leonie.”_

_“That’s not good enough.”_

_“Look,” Sara said with a sigh. “It’s late. We should go to sleep.”_

“And I finally got you off that damn roof and into your bed.”

“So you never answered the question. Not really, anyway.”

Sara shook her head. “No, because I wanted you to be sober for the answer. I wanted you to be able to remember it.”

Leonie stirred her coffee, her brow furrowing. Sara wanted to reach out and smooth over the little wrinkles in her forehead. Tuck her hair behind her ear, and—

“So, tell me now then.”

Sara shuffled her feet. “Because… well, I want any kiss between us to be real.”

There was a span of about three seconds, where Leonie dropped her spoon and it clattered onto the ground, that Sara was certain she’d just ruined their friendship forever.

And then Leonie was coming around to Sara’s chair and tilting her chin up and murmuring, “I’ll show you real, Adamczyk,” before connecting their lips in the kind of kiss that Sara had been dreaming about for years.

Her hands came up to grip Leonie by the waist and bring her in closer, until Leonie got the hint, straddling Sara’s lap as she deepened the kiss, arms going around Sara’s neck.

“Is this what you want?” Leonie asked in a whisper when she pulled back, though not quite far enough to keep their lips from brushing.

“For longer than you know,” Sara answered.

“Try me,” Leonie said, a clear challenge.

“Ever since you broke up with Jonas in high school.”

“Fuck, you’re kidding me.” Leonie let out a laugh. “I broke up with him _because_ I was in love with you.”

“But you never told me.”

“Yeah, because I was scared, dude. I didn’t even know if you liked girls. So I started getting drunk to try and get up the courage to, you know. Make a move.”

“That is so… definitely something you would do,” Sara sighed. “I should have known. Because you’re crazy, Leonie Richter.”

“Crazy for you, Sara Adamczyk.” Leonie leaned in to kiss her again, cupping her cheek tenderly. “Is this real enough for you?”

Sara grinned. “Feels pretty real to me.”


End file.
